Yaoi fanclub
by Atsuko-san
Summary: There's one club that Hiabri despises the most and that's the yaoi fanclub, None of the girls are scared of him they scream in excitment when see him,Tsuna and mukuro...Please go easy on me 182769
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR …. If I did *looks around* I would turn it into an yaoi ^.^

Mukuro: I'll like that *smirks*

Atsuko: I'm not pairing you with Tsuna….I'm pairing you with a pineapple…

Mukuro: WHAT! *start's freaking out*

Atsuko: HIIIIIIIIIIIEEE DON'T START FREAKING OUT OR I'LL START FREAKING OUT! *start's freaking out*

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* S-S-Should we do something?

Hibari: …

Tsuna: P-Please read and review

Hibari gave a low growl as he approached the door to the the yaoi fanclub. He had honestly no idea why he agreed to it. When he got to the door he could hear a riot going on inside, he slid the door open to see the group of girls split up into two groups on either side of the room one side started shouting Hibari the other started shouting Mukuro. Hibari raised an eyebrow just what the hell does the pineapple have to do with this?

"Herbivores" Hibari growled

The room got quiet, the girls turned to see Hibari glaring at them "HIBARI! YOU MADE IT JUST IN TIME TELL THOSE MUKURO LOVERS YOU SHOULD BE ON TOP!" A girl with pigtails chirped as she grabbed Hibari by the arm pulling him into the room. On top? On top of what?

"NO WAY IN HELL MUKURO DESERVES TOP! NOT THE DAMN OFFICER!" A girl shouted from the other side of the room. Hibari wasn't sure what the heck these girls are talking about, so he wordlessly took out his tonfa.

"Herbivores shouldn't you all be in class" Hibari glared.

"Eh? No way we got the principle permission" A girl with short green hair smiled, Hibari was going to bite him to death for letting these herbivores ski- er I mean miss class.

Hibari turned to head out the door, he did not want be a part of this anymore intill he heard " Ku fu fu Leaving so soon?" A voice came from the window. The girls on the Mukuro side squealed in excitement, seeing the dark hair illusionist. Without any warning Hibari lunged at the dark haired teen.

" !" The girls said in unison. "What's the problem officer?" Mukuro smiled dodging a tonfa coming at him. "Are you a moron? You should know what my problem is!" Hibari growled. "My, My," Mukuro sighed, taking out his trident. Hibari got into a fighting stance.

" Um s-should we stop t-them?" A girl asked.

"Do you want to die?" Another girl snorted.

"Not really" She sweatdropped.

"So how do we stop them?" She asked.

"Tsuna-chan" The girl smiled.

Yeah that's a great idea get Dame-Tsuna to stop the Prince of Violence and The juvenile delinquent…He's going to die instead….

Some of the girls sneaked out of the room while Mukuro and Hibari were fighting.

"Your face pisses me off" Mukuro growled.

"Now you know how I feel when I see you" Hibari growled back.

The door slide back open to reveal the girls and a certain brunette. "A-ano w-why a-am I here?" Tsuna asked. The girls looked at him and smiled. "Too Stop those two" She said pointing to Hibari and Mukuro.

"EHHHHH!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Please your our only hope! Tsuna-chan!" The girl pleaded. "F-fine I-I'll do i-it" Tsuna sighed. The girls hugged him.

"Don't get hurt too badly little uke" A girl smirked. Uke? What the hell is she talking about?

Tsuna took tiny steps towards the two older teens "H-h-hibari-san?...M-m-mukuro?" Tsuna squeaked causing the dark haired teens too look at him.

"Ku fu fu Tsunayoshi-kun are you here to play with us?" Mukuro smirked. Tsuna paled at that smirk he did not like it one bit. "G-gomen I-i-I'm not here t-to play" Tsuna said, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. The girls squealed from the cuteness, Hibari growled at them. "Awww how sad I wanted to play with you Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro whined.

"For a seme he sure can whine like an uke" One girl sweatdropped.

"I know what you mean" Another groaned.

"SEE! HIBARI SHOLD BE ON TOP INSTEAD OF THE PINEAPPLE!" A girl growled.

Despite Mukuro's smile he twitched on the inside. As the girls started fighting, Hibari and Mukuro Glared at each other intill a sweet voice broke through the air.

"C-c-c-could y-you guys p-please stop?" Tsuna big brown eyes pleadeding. Mukuro covered his nose from the on coming nose-bleed, while Hibari's cheeks dusted a nice shade of pink. The two teens just stared at the brunette. Tsuna seeing the two older teens gaze found the floor very interesting.

"Good you two stopped" The girl smiled.

"Can I go back to class now?" Tsuna asked, "EH! No way what happens if these two fight again you're the only one to stop them!" A girl informed

"EHH! W-WHY ME!"

"Because your there uke so you're the only who can stop them" She smiled. Uke there's that word again. Hibari raised an eyebrow, Mukuro blinked.

"A-ano W-whats an uke?" Tsuna asked.

The girls squealed at the brunette's question, Oh god here comes the information.

"Let's see the uke in the relationship is on the bottom"

"B-bottom?" Tsuna blinked.

"An uke is the receiver and the seme is the attacker"

Tsuna eye's sparkled for some reason "What are they like?"Tsuna asked wanting more too know.

"The seme is Physically powerful and protective of his uke, He is also older and taller than the uke also he's really handsome. As for the uke he's usually softer has feminine features with bigger eyes and smaller build and is weaker than the seme. Oh and he's very cute."

"Y-you mean?..." tsuna said

"Yep Tsuna-chan you are the uke and Hibari and Mukuro are the seme"

"!"

Atsuko: Please go easy on me it's my first fanfic

Tsuna: Don't worry Atsuko-san I'm sure they'll go easy on you

Hibari: Herbivore *pulls out tonfas*

Atsuko: *gulps* Oh sorry I-I got to go and wash my fish *runs off*

Tsuna: Wash her fish?

Mukuro: Lame.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Mukuro: That fish excuse was lame

Tsuna: Sorry Atsuko-san but I have to agree with mukuro….

Atsuko: T_T You guys are meaners….

Mukuro: Meaners?

Atsuko: It's my favorite word =^_^=

Mukuro: Sounds lame

Atsuko: YOUR LAME!

_Mukuro: I-I'm lame *sobs*_

_Atsuko: HIIIIE IM SORRY IN A COOL WAY!_

_Tsuna: P-please review ^3^_

_THUD!_

_Everyone looked at the unconscious brunette on the floor. "Did I say too much?" She asked. "I don't think so…" You guys are meaners! _

"_C-can someone take him to the nurses office?"_

" _I will" The girl with the pigtails volunteered. "Put him on my back" She said kneeling down so someone can put Tsuna on her back. Two girls grabbed Tsuna, drapping him over her back. She entwined her arm into Tsuna's legs before getting up._

"_Take care" A girl waved._

"_You know what I've been wondering something?"_

"_What is it pres?"_

"_Did you guys find it odd that Mukuro seemed to know what a uke and a seme is?" She asked. Unaware Mukuro was still in the room._

"_IM STILL HERE!" He growled making her jump._

"_Eheheheh g-gomen Mukuro-kun…" She sweatdropped._

"_Oh and by the way I do know what a uke and a seme is before you explained it to Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro smirked before jumping out the window._

"_Do you think he studies different kinds of sex positions?" One girl asked._

"_Probably if he knows what a uke and seme is"_

_Hibari silently left the room, he continued to wake down the hall when he saw the girl with the pigtails. "Oh hello there Hibari If your wondering how Tsuna is he's fine the nurse said he might wake up in an hour or two" She smiled._

"_I'm not worried about him"_

"_I never said worried I said wondering" She laughed, causing the Cloud Guardian to blush a nice shade of pink._

"_Herbivore do you want me to bite you to death?" He grounded out._

""_I'll see ya around" She smiled, walking away._

_Hibari scoffed as he walked to the reception room, he is not one bit worried about his herbivore. Woah where'd that come from?_

_~!PAGE BREAK~!_

_Atsuko: *brainbleeds*…I don't think I can type anymore…._

_Mukuro: What the fuck?_

_Atsuko: W-what?_

_Mukuro: Studies different sex positions really?_

_Atsuko: Yes =^_^=_

_THWACK!_

_Atsuko: owww what was that for T_T_

_Hibari: Get back to typing or I'll bite you to death…_

_Atsuko: You just wanna do Tsuna…_

_Hibari: Herbivore….._

_Atsuko: HIIIEEE I-IM TYPING!_

'_Is a floor suppose too be this comfy' Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes. "Oh good your up" The nurse smiled, Tsuna looked around the room "A-ano w-what happened?" Tsuna asked as he stood up, stretching. "You fainted" She informed making Tsuna turn a shade of red. One thing was bad enough to faint in front of Hibari and Mukuro But he fainted in front of GIRLS too! Tsuna felt like hiding, he was just too embarrassed. _

_Tsuna walked down the hall, "Jeez it's already pass lunch" Tsuna sighed as a low grumble emerge from his stomach 'Maybe I should get something to eat before going back to class' Tsuna made his way to a vending machine._

_Tsuna sat quietly by the vending machine eating the melon flavored bread. _

"_Ku fu fu"_

_That voice made tsuna shoot straight up. "M-m-mukuro?" Tsuna looked down the hall, No one he turned his head to look the other way but there was the dark haired illusionist smiling down at him._

"_!" Tsuna fell flat on his ass "I-ittai…." Tsuna rubbed his butt. "Gomen didn't mean to startle you Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro extended his hand out, helping Tsuna up._

"_M-m-mukuro –c-can I have m-my hand b-back?" Tsuna asked._

"_No way your hand is really soft" Mukuro smirked slipping an arm around the brunette's waist, Tsuna blushed at the quick action._

_-Meanwhile-_

_Hibari sat in his chair doing paperwork as he heard a familiar HIIIIIE. Damn Tsuna can scream loud. The cloud guardian was startled at first he got up and headed out the door._

_Mukuro pressed his body more against Tsuna's causing him to blush a dark shade of red, he removed his arm from Tsuna's waist, grabbing his chin gently. It happened right there._

_Mukuro gently pressed his lips on Tsuna's "HM!"_

_A certain perfect turned the corner to see the sight…._

_Tsuna: I WAS KISSED! *blushes*_

_Atsuko: Gomen Tsuna_

_Mukuro: Ha! I win_

_Hibari: Herbivore…..*pulls out tonfas*_

_Atsuko: Ahahaha I-I gotta go clean my Christmas tree…*runs off*_

_Mukuro: She comes up with the most werid excuses….._

_Tsuna: Yeah…. *sweatdropped* _


	3. Hibari vs Mukuro FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR….gomen about spelling errors and if I make it short…. T_T

Hibari: Herbivore…I'll bite you too death….

Atsuko: W-w-w-what did I do?

Hibari: You let the pineapple kiss Tsunayoshi first

THWACK! CRASH! SNAP! BAM!

Tsuna: HIIIEE! ATSUKO-SAN!

Mukuro: Ku fu fu Please review

Hibari gaped at the sight in front of him. Is it real? His eyes widen when the brunette leaned forward, wanting more. He is so going to bite them to death now.

"Herbivores" The cloud guardian growled, causing the brunette to jump, pulling away from the kiss. Mukuro glared at the perfect for ruining their passionate kiss, Hibari being Hibari glared back. These two sure do like glaring at eachother.

"Jealous?" Mukuro smirked causing Hibari to blankly stare at the mist guardian. Maybe he is jealous Mukuro got to kiss Tsuna first instead of him.

'I am not jealous' Hibari scolded himself.

"Wow do you to always try and cause a fight whenever you see each other?"

The boys looked at the person who said that, there standing 2 feet away from them was the president of the yaoi fanclub. Ekichi Takamora, (If you can't pronounce her name it's E-Key-Chi).

"E-e-e-ekichi-san w-w-what are you doing here?" The brunette asked.

"Well I was going to go to the office intill I saw you and Mukuro kissing" She giggled, before turning on her heel to go back.

"Hold it right there Takamora Ekichi" Hibari growled throwing a tonfa at the wall by her.

"What is it Hibari?" She blinked.

"You are forbidden to tell anyone what you saw between the herbivore and the pineapple" The perfect growled like a wolf, Mukuro twitched

"What if I do?"

"I'll make your life a living hell" The skylark snarled, raising a tonfa. Is that even possible for Hibari to do? He already is making people's lives a living hell.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, I won't tell anyone!" She panicked But then whispered to herself "Good thing I took a picture the Mukuro fan girls are going to be so happy I'll see you guys around" She smiled before walking away.

"Now to deal with you too" Hibari turned, facing the little bunny and the pineapple.

~!~!~ PAGE BREAK ~!~!~

Mukuro: Stop calling me pineapple! *twitches*

Atsuko: Not my fault you head looks like one…..

Tsuna: Atsuko-san I'm surprised you can still type after getting bit to death by Hibari-san

Atsuko: It's nothing really only 5 broken ribs, 3 sprain's and some fist sized bruises *smiles*

Tsuna: YOU CALL THAT FINE THAT'S BAD!

Atsuko: *ignores* Anyway back to the story!

Tsuna: H-hey don't ignore me! T_T

-To The Fan Club-

Ekichi paced back and forth outside the door. She was wondering if she should show them the picture. She knew how they would react, the Mukuro fan girls would squeal with joy while the Hibari fan girls would either burn the picture or hunt down Mukuro and burn him as well.

She slid the door open, she is so Not going to show them.

"Welcome back Ekichi-san" Tsubaki smiled. (NOTE: Tsubaki is the girl with the pig tails now all I have to do is find a name for the girl with the short green hair, If you have a name i would greatly appreciate If you told me =^_^= thank you).

"Did you get copies?" Tsubaki asked. Crap Ekichi forgot to get the copies from the office. "No gomen something came up" Ekichi sweatdropped.

"Oh that's okay so what came up?" Tsubaki smiled. "Oh umm I had to talk to Sensei and completely forgot about the copies!" She lied.

Tsubaki formed her mouth in a 'o' shape. Ekichi walked over to her desk.

"Hey what's that in Ekichi's back pocket?" A girl whispered to Tsubaki. "Huh?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper, she stalked over to Ekichi, snatching the picture. CRAP!

"What th- OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK MUKURO THAT BASTARD!" Tsubaki growled.

"What is it Tsubaki?" A girl asked as Tsuabki showed her the picture, The Hibari fan girls filled with rage as the Mukuro fan girls cheered.

"YES! MUKURO MADE THET FIRST MOVE!" The girl with the green hair cheered, Mukuro was so going to pay, so they came up with an idea.

-BACK TO HIBARI, MUKURO, AND THE LITTLE UKE!-

Hibari caught Mukuro off guard, nailing him in the stomach (Okay I took this so Perverted that doesn't mean you guys have too LOL).

Mukuro coughed up a dark red liquid, Tsuna flinched at the sight of the blood. Mukuro wiped the corner off his lip. "S-stop!" Tsuna cried but was ignored.

Mukuro aimed for Hibari's head with his trident, But Hibari moved his head causing the trident to cut his cheek. The cloud guardian used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood from his cheek, he glared at the red liquid on his hand.

Hibari pounced at Mukuro like a wolf taking the killing shot to his prey.

Atsuko: GOMEN! I cut it off Sorry *bows*

Hibari: Herbivore….

Atsuko: *hides behind Tsuna* I want to thank Senpai for telling me my spelling errors in my last chapter. Hopefully I didn't spell anything wrong this time. THANK YOU SENPAI =^_^=!


	4. Tsubaki vs Midori A Desk Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…. Sorry if I spell anything wrong or have bad grammar and be aware of the colorful vocabulary and If it's too short

Atsuko: Okay I'm debating on doing an Yaoi scene between Hibari and Tsuna or Mukuro and Tsuna or A THREESOME!

Hibari: The pineapple got to kiss Tsunayoshi so I should be able to fuck him….

Mukuro: LIKE HELL IM GOING TO FUCK HIM!

-Hibari and Mukuro start a huge ass fight over who get to fuck Tsuna O_O-

Tsuna: I-I-I'm going to die from a dicking…..

Atsuko: Gomen Tsuna! I'm still debating on where you guys should do it too… Like the roof or the bathroom or The library or the reception room… So I probably won't be able to update for a while…

Mukuro: ROCK PAPER SISSCORS TO SEE WHO FUCKS HIM! BEST TWO OUT OF THREE!

Atsuko: O_O

Tsuna: P-p-p-please review *sobs*

Hibari pounced at Mukuro, aiming for the dark haired Illusionist throat. The perfect successfully wrapped a hand around Mukuro's slender neck, slamming him into the wall.

"Prepare to die" Hibari hissed, tightening his grip. Mukuro grabbed Hibari's wrist, twisting it to make him let go of his death grip around his neck. Sadly it did not work.

Tsuna watched in horror as Hibari choked the living hell out of Mukuro.

"P-PLEASE STOP IT!" Tsuna cried, causing the two older teens to look at him. Tears formed in Tsuna's big chocolate brown eyes. Guilt hit the two guardians, they did not like seeing the brunette cry.

"Please….s-stop… I can't take it anymore" Tears ran down the little bunny's cheeks. "I-I didn't want either of you to get hurt….." Tsuna sniffed.

'He didn't want me to get hurt' Hibari and Mukuro thought at the same time.

Hibari released his death grip on Mukuro. (You got lucky Mukuro!) and walked over to Tsuna, The perfect gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Hibari took this advantage, gently kissing Tsuna on the lips.

'What in the world?' Tsuna thought, as Mukuro gently rubbed his neck. A very ugly hand shaped bruise started to take shape.

"Hibari pulled away from a very flushed Tsuna. "If me and the pineapple get along will that make you happy?" Hibari asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Very" Tsuna smiled, making the two older teens to freeze.

'He's so CUTE!' The two mentally screamed.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin, tilting his head back so there eyes meet. The skylark slowly leaned in for another sweet ki-

~!~!~PAGE BREAK~!~!~

Mukuro: WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! STOP RIGHT THERE ATSUKO-SAN!

Atsuko: Uhh what's wrong Mukuro?

Mukuro: WHY THE FUCK DOES THE DAMN OFFICER GET TO KISS TSUNAYOSHI-KUN TWICE!

Atsuko: My rules =^_^=

Mukuro: Why you little bitc-

Atsuko: *slaps duct tape over Mukuro's mouth* Gomen about that lets get back to the story ^_^

The perfect closed in on Tsuna's pink trembling lips, but Mukuro gripped onto Hibari's shoulder pulling him back. "Bastard" Mukuro hissed. "Pineapple" Hibari hissed back.

-The next day-

"JUDIAME!" A silver haired bomber called out to the young brunette. "Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

" Ohayo Gokudera, Yamamoto" The young brunette smiled. "Hey Tsuna want to come with us to the arcade after school with us?" Yamamoto asked the Vongola Decimo.

"G-g-g-gomen I can't I'm on cleaning duty today" Tsuna sighed.

"THEN WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU JUDIAME!"

"Y-y-you don't have to besides Ekichi-san wants me to come and talk to her after I get done cleaning.." Tsuna informed.

"Ekichi-san?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Wait isn't that the president of that yaoi fan club?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded. "SHE BTTER NOT DO ANYTHING WERID TOO YOU JUDIAME!" Gokudera growled.

"Maa Maa 'Dera no need to worry Ekichi-san is cool" Yamamoto smiled, wrapping an arm aroung the bomber's waist, making him blush. "WHY YOU!" The silvernette growled, pulling out sticks of dynamite.

"N-not here!" Tsuna panicked. "F-fine if you say so Judiame but you stupid baseball idiot if you do that again I'll shove a stick of dynamite down your throat." Gokudera growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Yamamoto smiled, causing a vein to pop from Gokudera's head. "W-WHAT THE FUCK! IS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" Gokudera lunged at Yamamoto.

Some people started to whisper not about Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting, but about –

"You causing a fuss in the hallway…" The perfect stated.

Everyone's eyes widen as the saw a white bandage on Hibari's left cheek. "Wonder how Hibari-san got it?" A girl whispered to her friends. "I'm surprised he GOT a wound!" A boy said in amazement.

Hibari sended them glares, making them scatter. Tsuna had an urge to touch the wound softly.

"A-ano H-h-h-hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked.

Tsuna's voice rang through Hibari's ears like a heavenly melody, He turned to see big chocolate brown eyes looking up at him.

"What is i-" Hibari got cut off by Tsuna's question, "H-h-h-how's your c-c-cheek?" Tsuna asked in concern tone, making the skylark blush a very light pink.

He snapped out of his daze when he felt Tsuna touch his cheek gently, giving Hibari goose bumps.

"It's fine don't worry about it.."

"O-oh I-I was just concerned" Tsuna blushed, looking at the ground. Hibari blinked. Did he hear right, did tsuna just say he was concerned about Hibari's wound? That sweet!

Mukuro stalked down the hall, growling at the bruise on his neck.

'The only reason I called truce with the damn officer is because I don't want to see Tsunayoshi-kun cry'. Mukuro growled to himself, he rounded the corner to see the person he was thinking about with the damn officer.

Mukuro started walking up to them, unaware of the people staring at him, well more like staring at his bruise.

" Hey " Mukuro growled, causing Hibari to twitch.

"O-ohayo Mukuro" Tsuna smiled.

Mukuro slipped his way pass the perfect, hugging the brunette. "M-m-m-mukuro?" Tsuna blushed.

"Bastard" Hibari growled, grabbing Mukuro's shoulder pulling him back.

"Hey I was having a moment!" Mukuro growled slapping the perfect's hand away.

Oh god here the go again….

"You should know by now Tsunayoshi-kun is mine" Mukuro growled.

"Over my dead body" Hibari glared.

"P-please don't start you two!" Tsuna squeaked.

"I won't but he might' Mukuro growled. What the fuck he's acting like an immature five year old getting chocolate wasted…. Well maybe not that bad but still he's acting five….

"Your acting like a child…" Hibari sighed, a vein poped from the Illusionist head.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Mukuro growled.

"Very much" Hibari smirked.

-TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY-

Tsuna sighed as he swept the floor. "Hey Tsuna do you mind finish wiping off the chalk board when your done sweeping" A girl asked as she was about to leave. "S-s-sure thing" Tsuna smiled. "Thanks so much Tsuna!" She smiled heading out the door.

'I should hurry so Ekichi –san doesn't worry' Tsuna thought, as he finished sweeping. He looked at the board, she left all the high writing for him.

The small brunette grabbed a chair, pushing it up to the board.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

Tsuna clapped the too chalk board erasers together, causing a cloud of smoke to cover him.

"All done" Tsuna smiled, grabbing his bag heading to the yaoi fan club room.

He knocked on the door, when it opened he found Midori smiling at him "Tsuna-chan! Ekichi-san had to go to the office real quick so she be back come in."

"T-thank you" Tsuna walked into the room, looking around.

"HIIIIE W-WHAT THE HECK!" Tsuna squeaked in embarrassment pointing to a certain picture on the wall by Ekichi desk.

"Oh that! Didn't Ekichi-san tell you she took a picture of you two kissing?" Midori asked.

"NO!"

"Well…SURPRISE!" Midori smiled.

"I can't believe she has that up it makes me sick looking at the pineapple" Tsubaki hissed, snapping her pencil in have. (Lol kyonechan guess your not the only one who wants to kill the pineapple)

"Got a problem with him?" Midori growled at Tsubaki. "YOU BET I DO!" Tsubaki said, slamming her hand on a table. Oh god here comes more fighting.

"T-tsuna-chan I-I think you should stand back" A girl sweatdropped. "R-right" Tsuna backed up, standing by the door.

Tsubaki lifted a desk over her head, ready to throw it at Midori "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Tsubaki threw the desk, but Midori ducked making the desk crash threw the window.

"TSUBAKI YOUR GOING TO FAR THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME OUT THE WINDOW!" Midori growled.

"I'll go as far as I need to stop you" Tsubaki smirked

As she was about to throw another desk the door slid open to reveal a very pissed of perfect and president.

"HIIII E-e-e-ekichi-san and H-h-h-hibari-san!"

"Tsubaki…Midori what's going on here?" Ekichi asked, glaring at the two girls. "Midori started it" Tsubaki snarled, pointing to Midori.

"ME! YOU THE FREAKIN ONE WHO THREW A DESK OUT THE WINDOW!"

Ekichi sighed. "I am very sorry about their behavior Hibari-san" Ekichi bowed to Hibari. "Hn" He simply answered.

"Oh good afternoon Tsuna-chan" Ekichi smiled. "TSUAKI! MIDORI GO GET A BROOM AND SWEEP YEP THIS GLASS!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Sorry about that they always get like this when- wait how did this fight start anyway?" Ekichi asked, walking over to her desk.

"T-t-t-that picture.." Tsuna blushed. For a second Ekichi wasn't sure what Tsuna was talking about then it hit her. "OHH! The picture of you and mukuro kissing!"

As Hibari was about to leave his head snapped toward Ekichi and Tsuna, he made his way towards them.

"Girl what did I say about speaking of it?" Hibari growled.

"I didn't really speak of it…intill Tsubaki stole the picture out of my back pocket….."

The window slid open to reveal…..Mukuro!

"MUKURO!" The fan girls of him squealed.

"Have you ever heard of a door Mukuro?" Ekichi asked. "Nope" He smiled, making the girls giggle well not all the girls.

Mukuro and Hibari started glaring at eachother. "Oh um Ekichi-san I've been wondering something"

"What is it Tsuna-chan?" Ekichi smiled.

"H-how exactly did you become president of this club?" Tsuna asked, The girls laughed the love hearing Ekichi's answer.

"Because I'm the only fan of HibarixTsunaXMukuro in the entire club"

"A-ano what does that mean?" Tsuna innocently blinked. Tsuna cluelessness is so cute!

"It's a threesome" Ekichi answered, causing Mukuro to gaged badly and making Hibari turn green.

Atsuko: Hope you liked it! I want to thank kyonechan13 forgiving me the name =^_^=

Tsuna: I've have a question

Atsuko: What is it Tsuna?

Tsuna: What exactly happened to Gokudera and Yamamoto?

Atsuko: O_O I-I-I forgot about them…. *sweatdrops*

Tsuna:…..


	5. The Contest and The Choker

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… Gomen about any spell or grammar errors, also if it's too short or because of the colorful vocabulary….. *sits in a dark corner*

Atsuko: Hey Mukuro how's your neck?

Mukuro: I fucking hate you…

Atsuko: Awww I love you too =^_^=

Mukuro: Are you okay? Did you hit your head on something or someone?

Atsuko: I'm perfectly fine ^_^

Mukuro: Right~

Atsuko: Hey Hibari where you going?

Hibari: Your room…with Tsunayoshi….

Atsuko: Why?...HEY! YOU TWO ARE NOT DOING IT IN MY BED! *runs after them*

Mukuro: Ku fu fu Please review

Did Ekichi just say threesome? She said it didn't she. "Your joking right?" Mukuro asked. "Nope I not joking" Ekcihi smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry but I fuck Tsunayoshi-kun alone…" Mukuro snapped, making Tsuna's mouth drop open and his eyes widen. "A-ano Tsuna-chan?" A girl waved her hand in front of his face. "Mukuro I think you broke him…." She sweatdropped.

"Maybe this will help him get back to his senses…" Mukuro glided over to Tsuna, grabbing his chin and planting a small sweet kiss on his lips. 'Not again' Tsuna mentally sighed, Hibari gripped his tonfa's tightly. OH CRAP HES PISSED QUICK! EVERYONE HIDE!

"KAWAIIIII!" Midori squealed. Mukuro leaned into Tsuna more.

"HOLD IT MUKURO!" Ekichi yelled, slamming her hands on the desk startling mostly everyone.

"Holy crap Ekichi-san don't do that!" Tsubaki whined. "Gomen Tsubaki-chan" Ekichi apologized. Before standing up heading over to Mukuro and Tsuna. She pulled the brunette away. "Hey! I was enjoying that!" Mukuro whined. When Hibari saw Ekichi pulled Tsuna away, he loosened his grip on his tonfa's. That was close….

"Gomen…."Ekichi sighed making Mukuro pout, his fan girls awed at him, while the Hibari fangirls gagged and made dying noises. Mukuro glared at them but they glared back.

"Ok Ok Ok! No need to cause another fight!" Ekichi panicked.

"Why fighting solves EVERYTHING!" Tsubaki smiled, but got whacked in the back of the head by a book. "Oww that hurt Midori!" Tsubaki cried. "I didn't do anything" Midori lied.

"Those two remind me of Hibari and Mukuro but as girls…." Ekichi sighed, Tsuna agreed.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" The two girls harmonized.

"T-t-there even in unison when they fight too" Tsuna sweatdropped. "S-so Ekichi-san what did you wanna talk to me about?" Tsuna asked, making Ekichi sweatdrop.

"Ekichi-san don't tell me you forgot?"

"Y-yes…" Ekichi groaned, making the girls sigh.

"I know I put it on a piece of paper.." Ekichi said rummaging through her desk.

"FOUND IT!" Ekichi smiled, pulling out a small black box.

"W-what is it?" Tsuna asked. "Open it" Ekichi threw Tsuna the box, Tsuna was kind of nervous to open it. But he did what he was told, inside the box was a nice jet black choker with silver 27 on it.

"A-a-a c-choker?" Tsuna blinked. Ekichi nodded. "Why would I need one?" Tsuna asked, looking at the choker. "To tell people you are already somebodies" Ekichi informed.

"S-sombodies?" Tsuna squeaked, Ekichi pointed to Hibari and Mukuro. "You are their property" Ekichi smiled.

"Hold it! Who ever said I was sharing Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro growled "More importantly I would NEVER share him with the officer!"

"Oh really?" Ekichi raised an eyebrow, "So would rather share Tsuna-chan with some guy that uses him only as a toy?" Ekichi asked, making the two older teens twitch at the word toy.

"You got a point there…" Mukuro sighed "So for today Tsunayoshi-kun is mine" Mukuro smiled, pulling the brunette into him.

"In your dreams pineapple" Hibari hissed, pulling out his tonfas.

As the two older teens got into a word fight. NOT a fist to fist fight. The girls start in on a project.

"Hey Ekichi-san do you think we could do something fun?" Tsubaki asked.

"Why not have a contest" Ekichi smiled, making the girls eyes sparkle.

"What kind of a contest?" Midori asked.

"A picture contest?"

"Huh?" The girls harmonized. "A contest to see who can get the best picture of Hibari and Tsuna or Mukuro and Tsuna win!….Your teams are the person your a fan girl of. So Tsubaki team captain of getting Hibari and Tsuna, Midori is the team captain of Mukuro and Tsuna. The rules are very simple! You have all week to get a picture, you can do whatever you like to get them together but NO and I mean No destroying the other teams cameras or picture! Got it?" Ekichi asked

"Yes ma'am!"

"It begins tomorrow!"

-THE NEXT DAY!-

*Midori's Team*

"Let's see why don't we scare Tsuna-chan so he jumps into Mukuro's arms?" Midori suggested "YEAH!"

The girls prowled down the hall looking for the pineapple and the brunette..What luck! The two boys started a conversation with eachother, One girl filled up a balloon, another had the camera ready.

The girl with the balloon snuck up behind Tsuna, Then she took a needle out of her pocket. She collided the to object to gather making a loud pop come from the ballon scaring Tsuna.

The young brunette jumped, clining on to Mukuro's jacket he started to tremble when Mukuro noticed that he put his arm around the young boy to comfort him.

CLICK!

"We got it" She smiled

"Ha! Try and beat us now Tsubaki!" Midori cheered.

"H-hey what was that f-for?" Tsuna cried, "Sorry Tsuna-chan it was a reflex test! You did very good! She smiled walking away. "T-that wasn't nice!" Tsuna groaned.

-LUNCH TIME-

Tsuna walked down the hallway, he was suppose to eat lunch with Yamamoto and Gokudera but the bomber got an injury last hour and Yamamoto brought him to the nurses office. The thing is they haven't come back yet.

"Well well well if It isn't Dame-Tsuna" A senior smirked, as his friends eyes ran up and down the brunette, licking their lips.

"You look extremely cute with that collar on" The senior with jet black haired purred.

"I-I-It's not a c-c-c-collar! It's a c-c-choker" Tsuna blushed.

"I don't give a fuck what it is!" he growled "It gives you that fuckable uke feel" He grinned pervertly, causing Tsuna to jump.

"Let's take him for a round! Wonder if he's any good at sucking?" His friend cooed.

Tsuna dropped his bento, starting to run down the opposite way of the hall.

"It'll be entertaining to chase him around" The guys said to his friend as they began chasing the poor young boy.

CLIFF HANGER! :D

Atsuko: YAY IM DONE WITH THIS!

Tsuna: WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS GET CHASED? T_T

Atsuko: Like that guy said you have an uke feel to you

Tsuna: D-do NOT!

Atsuko: Hope you like this chapter sorry for the cliff hanger you'll just have to wait and see what happens next!


	6. Someone? Anyone? PLEASE SAVE ME!

Disclaimer:…I don't own KHR…. Be aware of spelling and grammar errors, If it's too short and watch out for the colorful vocabulary *sits in a corner*

Atsuko: Just a heads up there going to be blood and lots of it! =^_^=

Tsuna: W-WHAT! Are those guys going to g-g-get killed?

Atsuko: Nope you are in the ass!

Tsuna: HIIIEE

Atsuko: I'm joking Tsuna don't freak out!

Hibari: Herbivore….If anything bad happens to Tsunayoshi I-

Atsuko: *runs off*

Tsuna: S-she ran…. *sweatdropped*

Hibari: …

Mukuro: Ku fu fu Review!

Why! Why does this always happen to me! Tsuna mentally cried, running down the hall from the molest- I mean seniors.

"Damn he can run"

Tsuna rounded a corner, headed for the bathroom. The brunette hid in the last stall with it locked, curled up on the toilet covering his mouth so he wouldn't breathe that hard.

BAM!

The door flew open, scaring the poor boy. "Damn I thought I saw him come in here…." The guy with the jet black hair growled.

PLEASE JUST GO AWAY PLEASE!

"Maybe your eyes are going bad from playing too much video games dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass you prick!"

The seniors started to head for the door, Tsuna quietly sighed in relief. But it turned all upside down when Tsuna cell phone started going off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What the fuck is that?"

Tsuna quickly reached into his pocket, having a hard time trying to pull it out. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

The senior kicked open the stall door, Tsuna was in. The young boys eyes widened in fear.

"Found ya" He smirked, grabbing Tsuna's arms.

"P-please Stop!" Tsuna said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Not intill where done with you" He cooed, slamming Tsuna on the ground.

One of them tied Tsuna's hands above his head with a belt, Tsuna tried to wiggle loose but sadly it didn't work.

"Stop moving its going to hurt more! So stay still!" He growled, ripping Tsuna shirt opened revealing Tsuna's chest.

'UWAAA my chest!' Tsuna rolled to his side.

"So you don't like it when people look at your chest? How about when people touch it?" He cooed, grabbing Tsunas shoulder so he was on his back.

The older boy staring teasing Tsuna's nipples, pinching and twisting them intill they were a nice red.

"S-someone! A-anyone!" Tsuna cried.

"He's whining to much put something in his mouth to shut him up!" One of them growled.

The senior with the jet black hair flipped Tsuna so he was lying on his belly in between his legs. He unzipped his pants, pulling out a hard on erection.

"Suck it and we will let you go" He smirked

Tsuna bit the bottom of his lip, he turned his head causing a vein popped form the older boys head. He grabbed Tsuna's head turning in so there eyes met, he shoved his hard on into Tsunas mouth.

'I can't breathe!' Tsuna mentally screamed.

"Use your tongue more" He cooed, Tsuna teased the tip of his hard on with his tongue, swirling his tongue around the hard member.

Tsuna stopped when the other senior pulled off his pants and underwear.

"W-wait! N-" He got cut off by the hard erection slamming into his mouth, making him gag.

"Hmmm why don't you take the whole thing in his mouth?" He smirked pushing Tsuna's head further into his cock.

The brunette felt something go into his entrance, he looked behind to see the boys two finger in his hole. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Tsuna's entrance feeling the joy of his hole clenching and unclenching around his fingers.

'SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE SAVE ME!' Tsuna mentally screamed.

Hibari taped his pen on the desk, something was off but the skylark didn't know what it was. The perfect got up, he decided to go patrol. QUICK HIBARI GO TO THE BOYS BATHROOM!

Hibari turned the corner and kicked something, the perfect looked down to see a bento. He picked it up and growled. How dare this person just leave there lunch here for someone to trip over.

A name caught Hibari's attention.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari sprinted down to Tsuna's classroom, He slammed the door open startling everyone.

Not here.

Hibari then ran to the roof but no luck there either.

As the cloud guardian passed a certain bathroom, he heard moaning.

Hibari raised an eyebrow but then growled. How dare they do it in HIS school.

The skylark pushed the door opened to freeze at the sight in front of him. There he saw the brunette covered in come, breathing heavily, face as red as a tomato.

As the senior was about to push his hard on into the smalls boy entrance. A tonfa came flying at him, nailing him straight in the face.

"WHO THE HELL DI-" He was cut off by Hibari kicking him in the stomach, sending him into a wall.

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered. The cloud looked at the poor boy, anger began to consume the guardian.

"I'll bite you all too death" Hibari growled, lunging at the four boys.

Bloody screams came from the bathroom.

Hibari lefted the seniors in the bathroom to die as he carried the poor brunette to the reception room.

Atsuko: SEEE! This is why I SUCK at writing Yaoi!

Mukuro: Why wasn't I in this?

Atsuko: I don't know? You'll be in the next one though I think…

Mukuro: YOU THINK O_O!

Atsuko: Hoped you enjoyed sorry if I sucked at the yaoi part or whatever T_T


	7. Bite mark

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…. Be aware of the spelling, grammar errors and the colorful vocabulary! *sits in the corner of sorrow***

**Atsuko: I'm SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like 4 days!**

**Mukuro: Am I going to be in this one?**

**Atsuko: No?**

**Mukuro: *cracks knuckles***

**Atsuko: I-I was joking dude! DON'T TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME!**

**Mukuro: I'm not taking my anger out on you I'm going to kill you for what you did to Tsunayoshi-kun in the last chapter**

**Atsuko: I-ISN'T THAT THE SAME THING! *runs away***

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu Please review *runs after her***

*Tsubaki's Team*

"ACHOOO!" Tsubaki sneezed.

"Tsubaki are you getting sick?"

"No I think someone is just talking about me…" Tsubaki sighed but then she stopped, causing the girls to collide into her back.

"OW! TSUBAKI! What was that for?" A girl asked as Tsubaki pointed to a certain perfect and a brunette.

"OHHH!" The girls harmonized.

"Now how should we get a pic?"

"I got it! Tsubaki go ask them what happened!" A girl smiled. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL TSUBAKI!

"F-fine but if I die I'm blaming you" Tsubaki gulped as she made her way to the perfect and Tsuna.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Tsubaki smiled at the two.

"H-hi Tsubaki" Tsuna smiled, Hibari growled at her.

"Woah I didn't mean to piss you off by any means!" Tsubaki stepped back.

"Y-you didn't do anything Tsubaki" Tsuna sighed.

"The why the hell is he so pissing!...Did he get his period?" Tsubaki snorted.

Tsuna eyes widened. Did she really say that?

"Herbivore are you trying to die?" Hibari hissed as he took out his tonfa's

"H-hibari-san please don't!" Tsuna cried.

Hibari lowered his tonfa, glaring at Tsubaki, She sighed in relief. That was close.

"So what happened to you anyway Tsuna?" Tsuna asked the young boy.

BAM!

The two jumped at the action the perfect did…. Hibari just punched a desk sized hole in the wall! Blood gracefully trickled down Hibari's hand.

"Did I ask to soon?"

"I don't think so…" Tsuna gulped. A low grumble came from the brunette.

"What the hell was that?" Tsubaki freaked.

"M-my Stomach…" Tsuna blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"OH!" Tsubaki reached into her pocket, pulling out a napkin. "Here" She smiled handing the napkin to Tsuna, he raised an eyebrow a napkin is not suppose to be heavy. He unfolded it too his surprise they were cookies.

"I made them during Home economics class!" She smiled. "Sorry I think I burnt them" Tsubaki sighed. Tsuna put part of the cookie in his mouth and bit down.

"Wow Tsubaki-chan there really good!" Tsuna smiled as he shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

"You are going to choke if you shove it in your mouth like that Tsunayoshi…." Hibari sighed. He noticed some cookie crums on the boy cheek.

"Tsunayoshi"

The brunette looked up at the perfect, Hibari gently grabbed Tsuna's chin licking away the cookie remain on his cheek.

CLICK!

"Tsubaki! Come on we got to get back to Ekichi-san!" A girl called out.

"Coming! Bye Tsuna-chan Hibari" She waved running up to the girls.

"Did you get it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Totally!"

Mukuro stalked around looking for his property. The dark haired teen found his property with the officer AGAIN!

"Just what the fuck are you doing with my property again you dumbass officer" Mukuro growled, pulling Tsuna into a bear hug.

"Your property? Don't make me laugh pineapple" Hibari growled.

"You can laugh? Do people kill themselves when they hear it? " Mukuro smirked.

Hibari glared at the pineapple, but the illusionist snuggled Tsuna into his chest making the perfect growl.

"Could you kindly let go of Tsunayoshi so I can kick your ass" Hibari growled.

"NO WAY HES TOO SOFT!" Mukuro grinned rubbing his cheek on Tsuna's. What the heck Mukuro don't treat him like a PILLOW!

"He's not some kind of hug post moron" Hibari growled.

"Bite me you stupid raccoon dog" Mukuro hissed.

Raccoon dog? Hibari nervously twitched.

"You guys fight too much…" Tsuna sighed. The two older boys looked at him, he's right they do fight too much.

"It's a habbit Tsunayoshi-kun…When I see him I wanna choke the living hell out of him" Mukuro hissed.

"Too bad I already did that to you" Hibari smirked, remind Mukuro of the bruise on his neck.

The illusionist let go of Tsuna lunging at the officer.

Tsuna panicked but jumped in the middle of them. Well more like in front of Hibari.

Mukuro gaped at Tsuna action, he's protecting the damn officer! Hibari eyes softened at the brunette's action but a little part of him wanted to bite Tsuna for being stupid he could have got hit.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari called out making the brunette look at him, Hibari moved Tsuna's shirt collar out of the way, then bit down on Tsuna's slender neck.

"HIIII OUCH!" Tsuna yelped as well as blushing.

Hibari removed his bite on Tsuna's neck, licking the blood away.

"Just what the fuck was that!" Mukuro hissed his eyes showing maxium rage.

"A mark of property" Hibari smirked looking at the bite mark with pride.

Why didn't Mukuro think of that maybe he was too busy hugging the living hell out of Tsuna!

" Hibari you didn't have to bite me that hard" Tsuna sighed.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be able to see the mark" Hibari informed.

Tsuna blushed a nice blood red, Mukuro seeing this cracked his knuckles.

"I have no intention of fighting you… or would you like another hand shape bruise?"

"Afraid you'll lose" Mukuro snorted

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Yes" Mukuro smiled.

Tsuna freaked out, he need a way to stop them.

"IF YOU TOO DON'T STOP I WILL IGNORE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" The small brunette yelled.

The two older boys gaped at him, he didn't say that did he?

"What did you say Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro blinked.

"I-I'll ignore you to i-if you don't stop.." Tsuna smiled proudly.

"Your not serious" Mukuro asked

"Dead serious Mukuro" Tsuna said, turning on his heel to head back to class. Hibari frowned and Mukuro started to panic.

**Atsuko: Yay! I'm finished with this chapter!**

**Hibari: Herbivore.**

**Mukuro: Dumbass**

**Atsuko: W-what I do? T_T**

**Hibari: I'll bite you too death**

**Atsuko: If you two hurt me I'll make more seniors rape Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: *blushes* WHAT?**

**Atsuko: Hoped you liked it =^_^=**


	8. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… Sorry about the spelling errors, grammar errors and the colorful vocabulary *cough* Mukuro! *sits in a corner***

**Mukuro: HEY I DO NOT FUCKING HAVE A COLORFUL VOCABULARY!**

**Atsuko: SEE! There you go swearing!**

**Mukuro: I CAN SWEAR ALL THE FUCK I WANT!**

**Atsuko: Not if I give you a shock collar and reprogram it so instead of barking it will work on swearing =^_^=**

**Mukuro: YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE!**

**Atsuko: Uh… Yes I would! ^_^**

**Mukuro: IM NOT A DOG THOUGH THE DAMN OFFICER IS HE'S A RACCOON DOG!**

**Atsuko: …Where the hell do you come up with this stuff? O_O**

**Mukuro: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING TYPES IT!**

**Atsuko: *ignores* Please review =^_^=**

Tsuna had only gotten a foot away from the two older teens intill he felt arms wrap around his neck and waist. Tsuna gasped at the action.

"H-hibari-san? M-mukuro?" Tsuna looked up at the two boys to see hurt in their eyes, Tsuna never seen that before.

"HIIIEE! W-WHY DO YOU TWO LOOK SO SAD!" Tsuna freaked. Really Tsuna you had to ask them that?

"One thing I can't stand more than the pineapple is you ignoring me Tsunayoshi" Hibari's bangs covered his eyes. Umm don't you mean us Hibari?

"I feel the same way Tsunayoshi-kun…." Mukuro looked down at his feet.

"I-I was just joking" Tsuna smiled, causing the two older teens head to snap up at the brunette.

"YOU WERE JOKING!" Mukuro yelled. His tone was angry but he felt relief when Tsuna was joking, As for Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna giving him a death hug. DUDE DON'T KILL HIM!

"E-eh?" Tsuna gaped.

"I definitely won't forgive you…. But I can't imagine not seeing you." Hibari said, hugging the living day light out of Tsuna.

"H-hibari-san!...C-can't breathe!" Tsuna gasped. The perfect released Tsuna from his hug of death.

As some of yaoi fanclub members walked down the hall the heard a ruckus in the reception room.

"Uwaaa! HIBARI-SAN! YOU GOT MY FACE ALL STICKY!" Tsuna cried. The girls leaned more into the door, as their faces got redder.

There was a moment of silence intill Tsuna spoke.

"I-it is very tasty though" Tsuna chirped. The girls eyes widened.

"Lick it…" Hibari informed.

"R-right!"

Right then the girls yanked the door open, to see Tsuna cover in vanilla ice cream licking the spoon Hibari was holding.

"Herbivores don't you know how to knock?" Hibari growled.

The girls all gaped at the perfect and the brunette. Tsuna and Hibari raised an eyebrow to that.

"I-I-Is something w-wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Gomen Tsuna-chan we thought you and Hibari were doing something completely different" One girl sighed. Tsuna blinked he didn't know what they were talking about as for Hibari his face turned several shades of dark red. The girls left a very confused but with a blushing skylark.

"H-hibari-san? W-what did they mean by that?" Tsuna asked looking at the older boy.

The perfect was about to open his mouth but then closed it. He made a notion with his hand to tell Tsuna to come here.

Once the brunette was close enough, Hibari pushed Tsuna onto the black leather cough licking off the ice cream.

Ekichi made her way down to the office intill she spotted Mukuro and Hibari fighting over probably another stupid thing. She got closer to hear what they were saying.

"MINES BIGGER YOU DUMBASS!" Mukuro growled, causing Ekichi to turn red.

"At least my stays the same size when I'm done using it yours just shrinks" Hibari smirked. "And besides your seems breakable"

"HEY STOP TOUCHING IT! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!" Mukuro hissed. Ekichi covered her nose from a nosebleed.

"Mine is harder.." Hibari informed.

"SO WHAT MINES SWIFTER!" Mukuro yelled, causing Ekichi to faint.

The two older teens looked at the girl on the ground, Mukuro raised an eyebrow while Hibari just sighed.

"Oh there you two are!" Tsuna chirped, he noticed Ekichi.

"HIII HIBARI-SAN DID YOU BITE HER TO DEATH!" Tsuna panicked.

"No"

"T-then why is s-she on the ground?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know" Hibari sighed. Right then Ekichi woke up.

"EH! E-E-Ekichi-san are you okay?" Tsuna asked the girl.

"Yeah" Ekichi said, rubbing her head.

"Herbivore why did you faint anyway?" Hibari growled.

"Well you and Mukuro were talking about how big you were" Ekichi blushed, Making the two older boys blink at her.

"You got it all wrong girl" Mukuro pointed out "We were compare our weapons! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"OHHH! I'm sorry" Ekichi bowed, heading off down the hall.

"Something is meagerly wrong with these girls…." Mukuro sighed. Tsuna nodded.

Tsuna walked down the hall rubbing his butt.

"Eh? Tsuna-chan are you okay?" A voice came behind the brunette, he turned around to see Midori and Tsubaki standing there.

"H-hey you two" Tsuna smiled painfully.

"Are you okay did you get hurt?" Midori asked as the brunette nodded.

"Who hurt you and where?" Tsubaki asked.

"Mukuro he hurt my butt.." Tsuna sighed, as the girl turned red they heard something totally different.

"Wait you and mukuro did the naughty?" Midori asked.

"Huh?"

"NOOOOOOOOO THE STUPID PINEAPPLE GOT TO TSUNA-CHAN FIRST!" Tsubaki cried.

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!" Midori cheered.

"YOU TOLD ME NOTHING!" Tsubaki hissed.

"W-wait? W-what are you t-two talking about?" The brunette asked.

"Did Mukuro fuck you?" Midori asked, Tsuna turned the darkest of red.

"N-NO!" Tsuna blushed.

"Then why does your butt hurt?" Tsubaki asked.

"W-whenever I'd walk p-past mukuro he would always slap my butt pretty h-hard" Tsuna blushed, playing with the end of his shirt.

"How many times?" Tsubaki huffed.

"Umm about 1-15…" Tsuna blushed harder.

"Ouch" The girl harminozed.

"You probably can't even sit down can you?"

"I-I can but i-it really hurts!" Tsuna groaned.

The two girls snickered.

"H-Hey W-whats so funny?" Tsuna asked, blushing.

"Be careful Tsuna its going to hurt a lot more if Hibari or the pineapple fuck you." Tsubaki smiled, Midori sighed.

"Bye-bye Tsuna-chan hope your butt gets better" Midori hollered as she and Tsubaki ran down the hall.

"NOT SO LOUD!" Tsuna screamed in embarssement.

**Atsuko: Hoped you liked it =^_^=**

**Mukuro: You have one perverted mind….**

**Atsuko: THANK YOU!**

**Mukuro: You know that was an insult?**

**Atsuko: Yeah… I just feel like being stupid….**

**Mukuro: Please review Ku fu fu!**


	9. You gotta love LEMON!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own KHR T_T *sits in a very dark corner***

**Mukuro: Uhh…you forgot to say be aware of spelling and grammar error's and if it's too short**

**Atsuko: Not anymore =^_^=**

**Mukuro:…..**

**Atsuko: I think you guys will like this chapter…. Hibari is going to love it! =^_^=**

**Mukuro: Huh?**

**Atsuko: You clueless… Please review!**

Tsuna didn't know why Hibari called him down to the reception room, maybe he was lonely….. yeah right he probably likes the loneliness…

Once the brunette saw the door to the reception room, he inched his way forward. When he got to the door he jumped when it slide open.

"Good you here…." Hibari said, pulling the brunette into the room as well as locking the door behind them.

"H-Hibari-san i-i-is there something you n-need?" Tsuna stammered.

"Yes….your the only who can help me with it" The perfect purred.

Tsuna gulped. Hibari made his way to the couch and patted the spot him giving the brunette the signal to sit.

Tsuna was about to sit down when the skylark wrapped his arm around Tsuna's slender waist, pulling him onto his lap.

"H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna blushed.

The perfect rested his chin on Tsuna's shoulder.

Something poked at Tsuna, not knowing what it was Tsuna looked down to see Hibari's hard erection poking him. He blushed. Hibari is a horny perfect!

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari spoked, maneuvering onto of the brunette.

"Y-y-y" That was all Tsuna could say before he was cut off by the perfect pressing his lips on to Tsuna's.

Soft moans came from the brunette, encouraging Hibari to go further.

The perfect nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lip, hoping for an entrance. The brunette gasped, Hibari took this as a chance he shoved his tongue into the sweet wetness of Tsuna's mouth.

After a couple minutes the broke away panting.

The perfect looked at flushed brunette, he wanted to make him his property even though he has to share with the pineapple.

Hibari slipped his hands up Tsuna's shirt, running them over the other's chest mapping ever detail…. Pervert…..

The small boy moaned in delight. Hibari moved his way to Tsuna's neck, licking and biting it intill it was a nice red.

"M-m-more H-hibari-san" Tsuna panted. Woah did Tsuna just say that?

The perfect didn't reply he simply removed the brunette's shirt as well as his pants. Tsuna was actually wearing nice jet black boxer.

Hibari slipped his hand into the younger boys boxers.

"N-no! d-don't Hibari-san!" Tsuna moaned.

The perfect bumped the small boy manhood, trying to make him come.

"P-plea…..H-hibari-sa… s-stop…." Tsuna pleaded.

"Your turn…" Hibari spoke, unzipping his pants.

Tsuna lightly touched Hibari manhood with the tips of his fingers.

Tsuna used the tip of his tonuge, licking the tip of Hibari's manhood.

Tsuna was too bust licking the perfect erection to notice the skylark slide two finger into his entrance.

The brunette gasped, as he felt Hibari stretch his entrance.

Hibari couldn't wait any longer, heplaced the brunette on his lap.

Hibari angled his hard erection up into the boy's tight hole. He pushed down on Tsuna's hips gently lower him. Tears ran down the brunette's cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Hibari kissed Tsuna's neck. Tsuna nodded. Yes!

"Don't worry it will feel good later promise" Hibari spoke topping over the boy.

The skylark lifted Tsuna's leg hitting his prostate. TSuna moaned loudly in delight, He's never felt that much pleasure before.

The perfect aimed for the brunette's sweet spot over and over again, making the younger boy cry out.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari breathed, as he came into the boy.

Right then Tsuna's mind went blank

"Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette had fainted from too much pleasure.

**Atsuko: Hehehe =^_^=**

**Mukuro: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Atsuko: HIIIIEEE!**

**Hibari: Pineapple…I'll bite you to death if you do…..**

**Atsuko: Hibari your so nice T_T**

**Hibari: ….**

**Atsuko: *points Tsuna's body* uhh Hibari I think you broke him…..**

**Hibari: *smirks***

**Atsuko: *sweatdrops* I hope you like it =^_^=**


	10. The prize for the pic

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR….BE aware of the spelling and grammar errors oh and if it's too short…..**

**Tsuna: Hey Atsuko-san have you seen Mukuro?**

**Atsuko: Yeah he's in the corner over there….**

**Mukuro: *draws a circle with a stick***

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops***

**Atsuko: I might have broken him as well…. (O_O)**

**Tsuna: Yeah…**

**Atsuko: PLEASE ENJOY =^_^=**

"….Shi…." Huh?

"….Yoshi….." Is that Hibari-san?

"…..Tsunayoshi..." What happened?

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open to see the perfect staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" The perfect asked.

"I-im f-f-fine just sore that all!" Tsuna smiled.

Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna giving him ANOTHER death hug…..

"Sorry…." Hibari said. WOAH! He can actually say sorry! That's amazing!

"I-I-It's okay H-Hibari-san even though it hurt a lot it felt nice" The brunette smiled.

Hibari turned around, trying to hide his nosebleed from the boy.

"H-H-Hibari-san are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah" Hibari smiled. THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END IF HE'S SMILING!

""Hey Ekichi when are you going to pick one of our pictures?" Tsubaki asked.

Ekichi gracefully got up from her chair, strolling over to the girls.

"I'm not sure I really like them both!" Ekichi smiled.

"Tsuna clinging to Mukuro instead of Mukuro clinging to Tsuna or Hibari licking Tsuna's cheek… Tough to choose" Ekichi said, tapping her chin.

As Ekichi debating on which picture to choose the girls set there sight a pond a new picture on the wall by Ekichi's desk. The girls couldn't really make out the figures all they saw was two bodies. One fully naked and the other wearing a red band that said 'Disipline'.

The girls ran over to the wall to look at the picture. There it was in full color Hibari fucking the living daylights out of Tsuna. Several of the girls fainted from too much yaoiness, Tsubaki had a meager nosebleed.

"E-EKICHI! WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS PICTURE?" Tsubaki asked in excited tone, still holding her bloody nose.

"I was snooping" Ekichi smiled.

"No fair you didn't tell us" Tsubaki cried, sitting in a corner. NOO Tsubaki don't become like Mukuro!

"To bad Tsuna-chan fainted" Ekichi sweatdropped.

"Poor Tsuna his ass must really hurt now" A girl said.

By that time Midori joined Tsubaki in the corner.

"Hibari made the first move" Midori sobbed.

"I really like both of your pictures guess you'll have to split the prize…" Ekichi sighed.

"We don't mind" Some of the Hibari and Mukuro fan girls harmonized.

"So what's the prize?"

"A trip to the hot springs" Ekichi smiled, making the girls cheer.

"We should invite Hibari, Mukuro and Tsuna-chan!" One girl suggested.

"That a great idea!"

"But do you think Hibari will be up for it?" A girl asked.

"If tsuna-chan is coming he won't say no"

"True!"

The next morning Tsuna still couldn't feel his ass.

'_Damn it if I don't run I'll be late…. But I can't run at all'_ Tsuna mentally sobbed.

To his luck he had five minutes to spare, he walked down the hall.

"Tsuna-chan there you are I need to talk to you! " Midori chirped from the end of the hall.

The brunette stopped in his place, as Midori ran up to him.

"O-Ohayo Midori" Tsuna smiled.

"Ohayo" Midori smiled.

"W-what do you need?" Tsuna asked.

"OH! We were wondering if you would like to go with us to the hot springs on Saturday"

"W-we?" Tsuna blinked.

"Me, Tsubaki, Ekichi and the rest of the girls"

"S-sure I'll come" Tsuna smiled. Too bad Tsuna you already cam when you did it with Hibari…

"One more thing could you ask Mukuro and Hibari if they want to come?"

"I-I'll try"

"Your the best" Midori squealed, hugging the brunette.

The two said their goodbyes to eachother before heading off to class.

**-Lunch Time-**

Tsuna wander his way to the roof, seeing if Mukuro was hanging out. The brunette opened the door, to see Mukuro leaning against the wall. Tsuna smiled.

"M-Mukuro!"

The dark haired teen's ears perked up to that familiar voice. What the fuck Mukuro your not a dog! You're a FRUIT!

"Tsunayoshi-kun what are you doing here?" Mukuro asked.

"I-I wanted to a-ask you something" Tsuna blushed.

Mukuro smirked at the blush, he thought he was going to get some but he was dead wrong.

"W-w-well are you free Saturday?" Tsuna asked, looking at the illusionist.

Mukuro simply nodded.

"Midori asked me to come to the hot spring with her and the rest of yaoi club. The girls were wondering if you liked to come?" Tsuna blushed, playing with the end of his shirt.

"Sure why not" Mukuro smiled.

Tsuna snapped his head up.

"R-really?"

"Yeah I have nothing better to do"

"Come to the yaoi fanclub after school today" Tsuna smiled giving Mukuro a quick peck on the lips, before running off.

The dark haired teen touched his lips slightly.

"A simply peck on the lips Tsunayoshi-kun I'm not satisfied." Mukuro sighed.

Hibari strolled down the hall looking for any trouble makers instead he found his little bunny walking up to him.

"H-hibari-san c-can I ask you something?" Tsuna blushed. The skylark nodded.

"Ano well….. On Saturday me and some friends are going to the hot springs so w-would you like to come?" Tsuna looked up at the cloud guardian.

"Define friends first."

"Tsubak, Midori, Ekichi and the rest of the yaoi club." Tsuna huffed. Why didn't you tell him Mukuro is coming are you trying to stay a fight Tsuna!

"I'll go"

"S-sorry to bother y- Wait you'll go?"

"Even though those annoying herbivore will be with us I'll go for you" Hibari smiled. Tsuna blush. _H-H-He's going for m-me._

"T-That's good come by the yaoi fanclub after school ekichi will tell us the time were suppose to meet" Tsunaa smiled. Before he could walk away the cloud pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Hibari smirked, pulling away from the very flushed brunette.

Tsuna paced back and forth amusing the girls.

"I forgot to tell them they are both coming!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry Tsuna-chan everything is going to be fine" Midori smiled.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO CALM THERE GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER!"

Right then both the doors opened.

"Hey you two" Tsubaki smiled. The cloud glared at the illusionist, Mukuro glared.

"Just what the fuck is this bastard doing here?" Mukuro growled.

"I was going to ask the same thing" Hibari hissed.

"You two are coming to the hot springs with us" One of the girls pointed out.

"Me? Go to the hot springs with him?" The two older teens harmonized, pointing at each other.

"Yeah they only way to make you two agree is if Tsuna-chan asked you"

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Mukuro hissed.

"You two would say no" Tsubaki sighed. She's right.

Mukuro sighed, Hibari yawned.

"So will you two still come?"

"Yeah" Mukuro sighed. Hibari made a nod with his head.

"S-so Ekichi what time should we be here and w-where to meet up?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Let's meet up at the front of the school" Tsubaki suggested.

"Good idea Tsubaki!"

"We will meet up here at 10 a.m. sharp don't be late or the bus will leave without you" Ekichi informed.

**Atsuko: You know what…**

**Tsuna: What is it Atsuko-san?**

**Atsuko: Have you ever heard the caramelldansen?**

**Tsuna: *nods***

**Mukuro: Sadly yes…**

**Hibari:…..**

**Atsuko: Doesn't one part sound like cat fuck in a handbag? O_O**

**Tsuna: O_O I-It does…..**

**Mukuro: That's sad…**

**Atsuko: Hoped you guys liked this one too! =^_^=**


	11. The rumble at the hot spring

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…. Be aware of the spelling and grammar error's, If it's to short and all the colorful language someone uses well all the people use…**

**Mukuro: *yawns***

**Tsuna: H-Hey you're out of the corner! =^_^=**

**Mukuro: Yeah.. Are you happy to see me?**

**Tsuna: *blushes* N-NO!**

**Atsuko: Then why are you blushing?**

**Tsuna: I-IT'S THE HEAT!**

**Atsuko: It's snowing…. O_O**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu Please review and enjoy**

Tsuna yawned, sitting up in his bed he had a good hour before going to the school.

"Might as well get packing" Tsuna sighed.

"Tsu-chan" Nana chirped, knocking on the door.

"Yes Mama?"

"Two of your friend are here"

Huh? He told Gokudera and Yamamoto he's going on a trip today.

"Their pretty hot" Nana chirped.

"MOM!" Tsuna blushed.

"Oops sorry Tsu-chan shall I tell them you're busy?"

Tsuna wondered who.

"The boy with the little birdie on his head seems nice so do-" Before Nana could first her sentence the brunette shot down the stairs, to see standing there Mukuro and Hibari.

"W-What are y-you two doing here?" Tsuna squeaked, forgetting he was in his pj's.

"Well I was going to walk with you intill this bastard showed up" Mukuro hissed.

These two think alike, it's kind of scary…..

"For your information pineapple I arrived here before you" Hibari growled.

"Your just stalking Tsunayoshi" The perfect growled.

"SO ARE YOU!" Mukuro hissed, making Hibird fly off of Hibari's, landing on Tsuna's.

"I have marking on him to he's mine" Hibari hissed. What the fuck! YOU two are not cats and dogs so stop hissing and growling at eachother!

"Right~"

Hibari pulled shirt lifted Tsuna's shirt up, revealing little red marks everywhere on the brunette's body.

"HIIIEE HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna blushed, pulling his shirt down.

Mukuro's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Those are probably just bug bites moron" Mukuro stated. DUDE? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM! HIBARI MARKED TSUNAYOSHI AS HIS NOT YOURS! STUPID!

"A-Ano.. if you guys keep fighting we might miss the bus…" Tsuna sighed.

"Your right"

"W-wait right here I'll be b-back"

**-10 minutes later-**

Tsuna came down with his backpack full of clothes.

"Ready to go" The brunette smiled, Hibird flapped his wings, wanting attention. Tsuna though it was cute, letting out a sweet giggle, making the two older teens gaped at him. The two never knew a boy could have a sweet giggle like that. Tsuna noticed the two boys staring at him, making the brunette blush.

"L-let's get going"

After Tsuna said his goodbyes, they headed out.

"Hey" A voice ground out.

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. _T-That voice!_

"Well well well if it isn't the little uke" He smirked.

Hibari turned his head, shooting a death glare at him.

"I should thank you for putting me in the hospital for 2 weeks you damn officer"

"You deserved it" Hibari growled.

"So what we were just teasing Dame-Tsuna about his collar"

"Teased him so much you nearly fucked him in the bathroom?" Hibari hissed, pulling out one JUST ONE tonfa.

Mukuro clenched his fist. **NO ONE** and I mean **NO ONE** is allowed to fuck Tsuna except for him and maybe the officer. He wanted to punch that guy so fucking bad in fact he did.

**BAM!**

The illusionist punched the teen into the wall, breaking his nose in the process.

Tsuna flinched at seeing so much blood, dripping from the guy nose.

"Let's go" Mukuro face darkened. DAMN he's pissed.

The rest of the way was silence.

Hibari didn't like it one it. He though the pineapple would at least try and start a fight with him. As for Tsuna he thought it was akward.

The school came into sight, as well as familiar figures.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Midori and Tsubaki harmonized.

"Ohayo" Tsuna smiled.

Ekichi yawned loudly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What every heard a thing called yawning"

"That sounded like a lawnmower" Tsubaki snickered, causing Ekichi to blush.

"How should we waste 30 minutes?" Midori chirped.

"Ekichi" Tsubaki whispered to her.

"Huh?"

"Did you make copies of Hibari defiling Tsuna-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Ekichi shouted loudly, but slapped her mouth. Mostly everyone gave her a WTF? Look.

"S-sorry she just asked me if I was excited" Ekichi sweatdropped.

"You can be really weird sometimes Ekichi" Midori sighed.

"I KNOW!" Ekichi sounded like she was on crack.

"A-ano Ekichi-san?" Tsuna called out.

"Yes Tsuna-chan?"

"D-did the crack fairy visit you this morning" What Tsuna said caused the girls laugh in an uproar.

Hibari and Mukuro couldn't help but crack a smile. OK! Enough with the crack!

Ekichi laughed as well.

"No I just had to much coffee milk…" Ekichi sighed.

The bus pulled up.

Tsuna took a seat between Hibari and Mukuro, so they wouldn't TRY and kill each other.

Both older teens overcame sleep, their heads dropped down on Tsuna's shoulder's.

The brunette couldn't help but smile.

The bus jerked to a stop, snapping Tsubaki out her slumber.

"We there yet" She yawned.

"No we got another two hours…Were just taking a restroom break and getting some snacks" Ekichi informed.

"Hey Tsuna-chan" The girl in front of his turned to the sight, she took out her camera, taking a picture.

Hibari woke up due to the flash, he felt something on his head. It was heavier than Hibird.

The perfect glanced sideways to see a sleeping Tsuna, but then he gave a low growl to see the pineapple sleeping on Tsuna's other shoulder.

"WOAH! Instead of Hibari sleeping on top of Tsuna! It's the other way around! "Midori laughed.

Hibari blushed, getting up from his seat. The movement caused Tsuna and Mukuro to walk up.

"Hey go to the bathroom and get some snacks" Ekichi replied.

Tsuna made a small nodded. As Mukuro he muttered a 'Screw it' and fell back asleep.

Tsuna stretched revealing his cute stomach. Some older boys saw this and thought Tsuna was a girl.

"Hey cutie" One of them cooed.

"Tsuna-chan!" Tsubaki called out. _OH My god Thank you Tsubaki!_

"There you are come on the bus is going to leave in 10 minutes we got to go get some food" Tsubaki smiled, grabbing Tsuna's thin wrist.

"I'm saved" Tsuna breathed.

"Huh? Were those guys trying to hit on you?"

"I think so one of them called me a cutie"

Tsubaki giggle "Its true Tsuna you're as cute as a rabbit"

"EHH?" Tsuna blushed.

Tsuna grabbed some melon flavored bread. Tsubaki grabbed rice cakes.

The two loaded on the bus, to find everyone staring at Mukuro and Hibari glaring at each other.

"A-ano are you two okay?"

"I am now since you back Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro smiled. WAIT I thought he was asleep!

The bus started to pull forward, making Tsuna land into Mukuro's lap while his hands touch Hibari manhood.

"HIIE I-I'm sorry you two!"

"It's okay just sit down" Hibari said.

Tsuna quietly sat down, munching cutely on his bread. The two older boys couldn't help but stare.

Tsuna blushed a dark red, as he nibbled of the bread.

**-At the hot springs-**

"I can't feel my legs" Tsubaki sobbed. Midori kicked Tsubaki in the knee.

"OWW YOU BITCH!" Tsubaki hissed, cradling her abused leg.

"Your leg isn't asleep if you feel pain"

**WHACK!**

Ekichi hit the two girls over the head with her shoe.

"No need to cause a riot you two we are here to relax not fight!"

The two muttered 'Sorry' before they went in.

"How can I help you" The boy smiled, looking at Tsuna.

Ekichi showed him the tickets.

"Oh okay so how many are there?"

"20" Ekichi replided.

That right there 17 girls in the yaoi fanclub, 8 of them are Mukuro fans the other 8 are Hibari fans. As for the one that Ekichi.

"Let's see the three boys can share a room" he smiled, passing the key to Hibari.

"Five girls can share room 203 another five can share 205, Three can share room 207 and four can share room 209."

Ekichi roomed with Tsubaki and Midori with one other girl.

The brunette followed Hibari and Mukuro to their room.

There room is huge! You could probably fit three cars in there!

Tsuna plopped his backpack down, bending over to fix the strap.

Mukuro took this chance, gently squeezing Tsuna's ass, but stopped when Tsuna yelped.

Hibari heard the yelp from outside, he came running in to see a blushing brunette and a smirking illusionist.

"You have a very soft ass Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro purred.

Hibari threw a tonfa in Mukuro direction, but he easily dodge it.

"Well someone is alittle pissy" Mukuro scoffed.

The two older boys started a fight. Luckily Ekichi, Tsubaki and Midori ran in stopping the two.

"What the fuck! We heard you guys all the way from our room!" Tsubaki hissed.

The two dark haired teens glared at each other.

Ekich sweatdropped.

"Hey Tsuna-chan me and some of the girls are heading to the bath wanna come with?"

Tsuna nodded, grabbing a towel.

"You two coming?"

"No I'll bathe later" Mukuro scoffed. Hibari remand silent.

"P-please be good you two" Tsuna said, heading out with the girls.

Once the door closed Mukuro went to the other side of the room, so did Hibari.

"Whoa" Tsuna smiled looking at the water.

"Doesn't this feel nice" Ekichi shouted to Tsuna

"Yeah!" The brunette smiled, getting into the water.

Tsuna hummed sweetly.

"If only If only the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the trees were as soft as the skies, While the wolf waits below hungry and lonely he cries to the moon if only if only." Tsuna sang.

The was silence intill someone spoke.

"Tsuna-chan that's so pretty!"

"I think it's a lullaby my mom use to sing for my" Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna got out before the girls. He looked in the basket were he put his clothes but they were gone!

Tsuna didn't know what to do. So he walked back to the room, dripping wet butt naked.

The brunette only covered the front of him with the towel, showing off his curvy ass. He twisted the door knob open, seeing Mukuro and Hibari glaring at each other.

"You two are still at this?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

The two older teens turned their attention to the dripping wet brunette.

"Tsunayoshi-kun where are your clothes?" Mukuro blushed.

"T-They disappear" Tsuna laughed nervously, the two older teens sighed but stopped when they saw Tsuna bend over, digging through his back pack.

'_I wanna fuck him to death so bad' _Hibari smirked.

'_Can't wait to eat him' _Mukuro thought.

Tsuna made his way to the bathroom.

~!~**PAGE BREAK!~!~**

**Atsuko: Ah~! **

**Hibari: Herbivore what are so happy about?**

**Atsuko: I'm not happy =.=**

**Hibari: You sounded like it.**

**Atsuko: Can't I make a random noise to amuse people?**

**Hibari: No**

**Atsuko: You're mean T_T**

**Hibari: I'll get meaner if you don't get back to the story *pulls out tonfa's***

**Atsuko: Fine… back to the story…**

Tsuna sighed, as he watched the two boys continue to glare at each other.

A knock cam at the door._ Thank god!_

The brunette answered it.

"Hey Tsuna-chan" Tsubaki smiled.

"Hi Tsubaki what's up?"

"Wanna come with us to the lounge?"

"Sure"

"Hey you two get off your asses and come with us"

"No thanks" The teen harmonized.

"Tsuna might get hit on if you two aren't around" Tsubaki smirked, making the two older teens shoot up.

"Shall we go then?"

Tsuna nodded.

Ekichi and the other were already down there, some playing ping-pong, others playing cards.

"Good you guys came!" Ekichi smiled.

"Hey Mukuro come play a round!" A girl smiled.

"Why not" Mukuro smiled.

"Here" she said, passing the paddle to him.

"Hibari come play too"

Hibari shrugged, but then joined.

"I'm going to kick your ass pretty boy"

"In your dreams pineapple"

The girls and Tsuna watched the ball go back and forth. It made Tsubaki dizzy.

"Hey guys!" Ekichi smiled, pulling up Tsuna's shirt toreveal his chest.

Mukuro and Hibari couldn't help but stare. The ball stopped due to hitting the next.

"Wow thats lame" Ekichi sweatdropped.

"Hey I would have beaten him if you didn't distract me!" Mukuro hissed.

"Stop blaming it on her pineapple…" Hibari sighed.

"Are you trying to start something?" Mukuro slammed his hand on the ping pong table.

"You bet" Hibari hissed, pulling out his tonfas

"W-wait!" Tsuna cried, getting in between them. The two older teen couldn't stop, Tsuna got to brutal blows to the face causing him to black out.

"Tsuna-chan!"

"Tsunayoshi!

"Tsuayoshi-kun!"

Everyone panicked.

**Atsuko: Gotta love that song**

**Tsuna: What song?**

**Atsuko: The pink little dinosaur :D**

**Mukuro: Oh god….**

**Tsuna: O_O**

**Atsuko: Thats how my friend looked after we got done listening to it.**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu review!**


	12. Hiking?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…..Be aware of the spelling and grammar error's! Gomen about if it's to short and the colorful vocabulary people use!**

**Atsuko: Heeeey Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: Y-yes?**

**Atsuko: Can I ask you something?**

**Tsuna: S-sure what is it?**

**Atsuko: Does your ass still hurt?**

**Tsuna: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? *blushes***

**Atsuko: A normal one….**

**Tsuna: No it is not!**

**Atsuko: yeah it is…**

**Tsuna: I-I give…**

**Atsuko: Haha! Victory!**

**Tsuna: P-please review and enjoy…..**

_Why does my face hurt so badly?_ Tsuna eyes fluttered opened, he looked around. He's in there room….but where are Mukuro and Hibari?

"You're up that's good"

Tsuna turned to the voice.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"You gave us all a scare Tsunayoshi" Hibari scoffed, walking over to the brunette.

"S-sorry" Tsuna looked down at the floor.

"I'm the one who should say sorry" Hibari said, caressing Tsuna's abused cheeks.

Tsuna blushed, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Tsunayoshi if you don't show me your face I'll bite you" The perfect cooed, making the brunette scoot away.

Hibari smirked at the action.

"Y-y-y-you don't have to now" Tsuna squeaked.

"But I want to" Hibari purred, moving closer to the boy.

Tsuna ran out the door leaving a confused Skylark.

The brunette stop at the lounge.

"AH! Tsuna-chan you're okay!" Tsubaki squealed, squeezing Tsuna.

"Y-yeah"

Suddenly he got a light tap to the head.

"Good to see your alive" Ekichi smiled.

"Ekichi show Tsuna the picture of Hibari defiling him" Midori smiled.

Tsuna blushed. _What?_

Ekichi held the picture of Hibari and Tsuna doing the naughty.

"HIIIIE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" Tsuna blushed, snatching the picture from Ekichi.

"Like I said to Tsubaki I went snooping" The girl smiled.

"What if Hibari-san finds out?"

"If I find out what?"

Everyone in the room froze.

Tsuna quickly ripped up the picture.

"Hehe N-nothing" Tsuna laughed nervously.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, looking at the pieces of picture on the floor.

"I'm not going to ask.." The perfect stated, before going back to the room.

"Oh my god that was close!" Midori smiled.

"Too close" Tsubaki sighed.

"Tsuna-chan come get a drink with us?" Ekichi smiled.

"S-sure I could use a drink" The brunette smiled.

The four teens sat outside drinking there juice, looking up at the night sky.

"AH! The breeze feels so nice!" Tsubaki smiled, stretching out in the grass.

"Tsubaki-san you look like a dog" Tsuna smiled, causing Ekichi and Midori to laugh.

Tsubaki smiled. Then she started rolling back and forth amusing them.

"Tsubaki watch-"

**BAM!**

"Out….."

"Oww"

Tsubaki had just rolled into a tree.

"Eh Tsubaki-san you okay?" Tsuna blinked.

"If I'm breathing I'm okay!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Ku fu fu you're such a clumsy person"

"Mukuro!" Midori chirped.

"Hey Mukuro" Ekichi smiled.

Tsubaki got up, brushing the grass off her clothes.

"Tsunayoshi come here" Mukuro made notion with his hand.

The brunette got up, setting his drink on the bench.

"Y-yes?"

Mukuro gave him two tender kisses on both cheeks. Tsuna blushed a creamy red.

"Sorry" Mukuro had a sad tone in his voice.

"P-please don't worry I-I wasn't thinking and I just jumped in I have no one to blame but myself for getting hurt like this so please don't look like that or act like you're the responsible" Tsuna smiled.

Mukuro felt warm inside he gave the brunette a squeeze, before going back to their room.

"I'm surprised he didn't drag you back with him" Ekichi pointed out.

Tsubaki and Midori nodded.

"Who knows?" The brunette shrugged.

It was after midnight when the four teens got done drinking juice and talking.

"Night Tsuna-chan" The three girls harmonized, waving to the brunette.

"Night you three" Tsuna smiled, before disappearing into the room.

The brunette hit the bed, he purred. _So warm, So comfy, So muscular?_

Tsuna slipped his hands under the 'Covers'. Instead of feeling a soft bedding he felt toned muscles.

"Someone's being a little pervert"

"HIIE HIBARI-SAN I-IM SORRY!" Tsuna blushed.

"If you wanted to sleep with me you should of just said so." The skylark cooed, pulling Tsuna into his chest.

_He's so warm._ Tsuna smiled, cuddling up more into the perfect.

Hibari opened his eyes to find an adorable sight, he had the urge to kiss Tsuna.

Those slight parted lips _oh so inviting_, his soft breathing.

The perfect gently pressed his lips against Tsuna's, hoping not to wake the brunette.

_There he goes_ Tsuna sighed in his sleep.

"Oi! damn officer what the fuck do you think you're doing to what is mine" Mukuro hissed.

Hibari got up from the bad. Even though he didn't want too.

Tsuna woke up right then, yawning cutely.

"O-ohayo you two" The brunette smiled.

Mukuro and Hibari leaned in, trying to give the brunette a kiss but the banged head instead.

"Oww damn officer watch it!"

"Why don't you" Hibari hissed.

Tsuna sweatdropped, but the getting up from the bed he strolled over to Mukuro and Hibari giving them a sweet tender kiss on the cheeks.

The two older teens blushed.

The brunette made his way to his back pack taking out fresh clothes.

"OHAYO!" Tsubaki shouted, slamming the door open.

"Tsubaki you could have knocked first" Ekichi swetdropped.

"Eh no way!"

"M-Morning" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna-chan doesn't it hurt to smile?" Midori asked.

"K-kind of" Tsuna sighed.

"Wanna come with us on a hike?" Tsubaki asked the boys.

"I hate nature" Mukuro hissed. Hibari didn't reply.

"I-I'll go"

Hearing this the two older boys ear perked up.

"Guess if Tsunayoshi-kun is going I'll go to" Mukuro grinned.

"Pervert" Tsubaki coughed.

"I'll come too" Hibari stated.

Mukuro hissed, causing Hibari to growl.

The girls sweatdropped.

"Meet us in the lounge in 15 minutes" Ekichi informed.

"Right" Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna and the two older teens came to the lounge, the girls were shouting at each other.

"HibaTsu!"

"NO! MukuTsu!"

"HibaTsu!"

"MUKUTSU!"

"IT'S HIBATSUMUKU!" Ekichi finally shouted, causing the girls to shut up.

"Guess Ekichi wins…."

Ekichi smiled with victory.

Tsuna blinked curiously.

"There you three are let's go!"

On their way down the trail, a snake slithered passed Tsuna causing him to give a loud squeak.

"HIIIIIIIE!"

"Holy hell Tsuna-chan What's wrong?"

"S-S-S-S-Snake"

Tsubaki tried to hold in her laughter.

"Pfft" She covered her mouth.

"T-That isn't funny!" Tsuna pouted.

"Hello there mister snake" Midori smiled, picking up the snake. Tsuna cling to Hibari's arm.

"You're going to get step on" Midori said, putting the snake in a nearby bush.

"Okay since the snake is gone can we get going?" Ekichi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Tsubaki-san"

"Yeah Tsuna-chan"

"Don't you have a bruise from last night"

"I do!" Tsubaki informed pulling up her shirt, revealing a bruise on her side.

"D-Does it hurt?" Tsuna asked.

"A little but I'm okay!"

"I'm surprised you to aren't fighting" EKichi said too the two older teens.

"Nature makes me tired I don't feel like killing him anyway" Mukuro yawned.

"But I should thank him for this morning" Mukuro hissed taking out his trident.

"Nice going Ekichi!" Tsubaki sighed.

"Heh Gomen" Ekichi sweatdropped.

"I'll bite you to death without forgiveness pineapple" Hibari growled, taking out his tonfa's.

"What happened this morning anyway?" Midori asked the brunette.

"W-well they tried to give me a kiss at the same time but banged their heads together.." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

Before the two guardians could start the fight, Ekichi hit them over the head with her shoe.

"You bitch!" Mukuro hissed, rubbing his head.

"Herbivore" Hibari grounded out.

"Fucking Morons" Ekichi sighed.

"WOAH EKICHI SWORE! THAT'S RARE!" A girl pointed out.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean she never swears?" Tsuna asked, the girl nodded.

"Wonder if there a fire pit around here"

"BOND FIRE!" Tsubaki and Midori shouted.

"Not so freaking loud you two" Ekichi covered her ears.

"Gomen" The two girls muttered.

"Hibari loves Tsuna! Hibari loves Tsuna!" Hibird chirped, causing the Skylark to blush a deep dark red.

_I'll bite that bird to death._

"That's so true you two even had sex" OH SHIT TSUBAKI!

"TSUBAKI!" Ekichi panicked.

**Atsuko: *gasps* Tsubaki has done it now!**

**Hibari: I'll bite her to death**

**Tsuna: Is there going to be blood in the next chapter?**

**Atsuko: Maybe just a little but a lot of swearing.**

**Mukuro: Swearing is fun =^_^=**

**Atsuko: So swearing is more than fucking Tsuna?**

**Hibari: No fucking Tsunayoshi is more fun.**

**Atsuko: I thought so! Hoped you guys liked it! ^_^**


	13. Rumble In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR Be aware of the spelling and the grammar error's. If it's too short I blame myself Oh watch out for Mukuro's dirty mouth and mind!**

**Atsuko: Sorry Tsubaki! *bows* you lived a good life!**

**Tsuna: HIIIE Tsubaki-san is going to die!**

**Atsuko: I don't know you'll have to wait and see**

**Tsuna: I-Is Mukuro going to kill Hibari-san**

**Atsuko: =^_^=**

**Tsuna: O_O I don't like that face**

**Atsuko: Please enjoy!**

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at what Tsubaki said. There's no way that could be true. Right?

"What did you just say" Mukuro hissed, as his death aura became more intense.

"Nothing" Tsubaki stepped back.

"The officer wouldn't fucking dare touch what is _Mine_" Mukuro glared at them.

"Nice going Tsubaki" Midori hissed.

"NOT MY FAULT EKICHI TOOK A PICTURE!" Tsubaki blurted out, but then quickly slapped her mouth. _Crap._

Mukuro's face darkened, as the perfect glared at Ekichi.

_Distraction! Need a distraction!_

"You can bite me to death Hibari-san I don't mind I cause trouble." Ekichi sighed. "Just don't take it out on Tsubaki, without her around nothing amuses me"

The president closed her eyes ready to be hit, but nothing happened. She opened one eye to find out that Hibari put his tonfa's away.

"Eh?" Ekichi blinked.

"I don't feel like cleaning up body parts" Hibari yawned.

"Thanks for standing up for me Ekichi" Tsubaki smiled, but Ekichi pinched her cheeks.

"OOWW what was that for?" Tsubaki cried, rubbing her cheeks.

"When we get back I expect you to do more work"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Ekichi patted her on the head.

Mukuro grabbed Hibari's shirt collar, taking him off guard, the illusionist threw the perfect over his should into a tree. The skylark's body hit the tree like a rag doll.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, running over to the perfect.

The brunette kneeled down by him.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Hibari said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Move Tsunayoshi-kun I don't want you to get hurt again" Mukuro glared.

"N-no!"

A hand grabbed the brunette's slender wrist.

"Tsunayoshi I'll be fine" Hibari slightly smiled.

"B-but"

"Don't worry" Hibari got up, taking out his tonfa's. Tsuna quickly got out of the way.

Metal hit metal making a _Clinging_ noise.

The perfect then twisted, one of his tonfa's out of Mukuro's grip, hitting the illusionist in the stomach, he staggered backwards.

"Fuck!" Mukuro cursed, wiping fresh blood away.

The two weapons clashed with sure force it caused the two older teens to lose their grip on it, making the weapons land on top of each other seven feet away.

Mukuro swung a roundhouse punch, the perfect bent backward and felt Mukuro's knuckles swish past his nose.

The skylark fell to his ass, rolling out of the way as Mukuro punched the ground.

Hibari swung a punch at him, but the illusionist blocked it, without warning the perfect's other fist brutally nails Mukuro in the side of the head.

Tsuna started to tear up. Oh nice going guys!

Ekichi saw this.

"Tsuna-chan are you okay?" She whispered to the small boy, he shook his head, as salty tears ran down his cheeks.

The poor boy feel to his knees as more tear ran down his cheeks.

The two older teens panted, glaring at each other. No one dare spoke.

Soft sobs came from the brunette but Hibari and Mukuro are too busy fighting each other to notice.

The clouds darkened.

"This can't be good" Tsubaki groaned.

_Drip Drip Drop._

The rain came down in a slow, steady manner.

"Bastard" Mukuro hissed

"Pineapple" Hibari grounded out.

Some of the girls went under a giant oak tree to keep dry from the rain.

"Come on Tsuna-chan" Midori grabbed the brunette's arm but he refused to move.

Rain drops slid down the brunette's face and arms, causing him to lightly shiver.

"Tsuna-chan I know you're worried about them" Midori said, kneeling down to the boy level, she grabbed his hands.

The brunette looked up as more tears formed in his eyes.

"Do you know why there fighting? " Midori asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"I-I-It's because of me" Tsuna face grew more depressing.

"There showing affection for you the only reason they fight each other is because they love you very much" Midori smiled.

Tsuna snapped his head up now that was confusing.

_L-Love me?_

"Oi! You two get the fuck under the tree before you get any wetter!" Tsubaki hollered out. (Okay that sounded really pereverted O_O I'm so bad ^_^)

Midori helped the brunette up, making their way to the tree.

**BOOM!**

Thunder echoed in the sky, as lighting started dancing around them.

**CRACK!**

Hibari brutal punched Mukuro in the ribs causing four of them to break. He gasped as he held his side, glaring down the officer.

The illusionist then side kicked Hibari in knee causing the perfect to fall.

Mukuro kneed Hibari right in the jaw, making him bite down on his lip harshly.

Blood seeped from the wound into Hibari's mouth causing an unpleasant taste.

The perfect spit out the blood, making the grass red.

Both teens vision started to get blurry.

_I refuse to give Tsunayoshi to this man!_ The teens thought.

They glanced back a Tsuna's face for good luck but instead were horrified at his expression.

The brunette was curled up in a ball as his bangs covered his face while his chin rested on his knees.

They couldn't tell if it was the rain or if he was really was crying.

Guilt hit the two of them pretty hard.

The Skylark and illusionist looked at each other, giving the sign to stop and I mean _**Stop!**_

The girls looked at them confusingly.

"Are you two okay!" Midori hollered to them, a simply nodded came from the two as they picked up their weapons.

"We should go back"

No one spoke the rest of the way back. Tsubaki kept falling into mud puddles.

"GAH WHAT THE FUCK!" She shot up to her feet, swearing at the rain.

The girls couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Tsubaki you okay?" Midori asked

"Yeah"

**SPLASH!**

Tsubaki landed face first into a mud puddle.

"I hate the fucking rain" Tsubaki hissed, getting up.

"You hate a lot of things" Ekichi pointed out, climbing over a rock.

"LIES! Name four!" Tsubaki snorted.

"Leeks, Miso soup, Strawberries, People who are taller then you, People who talk too much, Snow, Wasabi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK I TOLD YOU TO NAME FOUR NOT SEVEN!"

"I got carried away" Ekichi simply answered.

A vein popped from Tsubaki's head.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No the rain already did that" Ekichi laughed.

The group got back to the hot springs.

"Excuse me but do you have a doctor here two of our friends got hurt" Ekichi asked the front desk dude.

"Yes" He made a quick call.

"Just go down the hall take a left keep going straight then take a right there should be two big white doors"

Mukuro and Hibari made their way down there as the girls and Tsuna went back to their rooms.

**Atsuko: I hoped you guys liked the fight scene!**

**Tsuna: Are those going to be okay?**

**Atsuko: NOO! They are going to die! *sarcasm***

**Tsuna: *faints***

**Atsuko: Uh Tsuna *pokes* Damn it I broke him Please review =^_^=**


	14. Which one?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR please be aware of my suck ass spelling and grammar error's don't forgot the colorful vocabulary and if it's too short**

**Atsuko: *sobs***

**Tsuna: EH! What wrong Atsuko-san**

**Atsuko: This is the last chapter of the story T^T**

**Tsuna Are you going to make more fanfics?**

**Atsuko: HELL YEAH IM ALREADY WORKING ON ONE!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu**

**Atsuko: Where the hell you come from?**

**Mukuro: The closet**

**Atsuko: O_o CLOSET PERVERT! **

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops* P-please enjoy….**

Hibari and Mukuro could not take it anymore! They don't want Tsuna to cry anymore from there fighting so they need to know.

The two older teens came into their room to find the brunette playing card with Midori, Ekichi and Tsubaki.

"Reverse!" Midori smirked, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Hahaha looks like she got you Tsubaki" Ekichi smiled.

Tsubaki growled as she took five cards from the deck.

"Solution" The brunette smiled, laying down threeaces.

The girls gapped at him before drawing ten cards.

"Tsubaki-san if you get anymore cards you're going to lose" Tsuna pointed out.

"Yeah I know.." Tsubaki sighed.

"Counter" Ekichi laughed, as she got rid of five cards.

The older teens raised an eyebrow. Just what the fuck are they playing?

"Not so fast Ekichi Resolve!" Tsubaki smiled, passing half the cards in her hand to Ekichi.

"Damn you got me there Tsubaki" Ekichi sighed, rubbing her neck.

The next card Tsubaki flipped was the joker.

"That fits Mukuro just perfectly" Tsubaki smirked, Hibari hid his smile by his hand. Mukuro twitched.

"HEY IM HERE!" Mukuro growled, causing them to jump.

"Hey you two" Ekichi smiled, as she set down a queen of spades on top of the joker.

"Damn it!" Tsubaki cursed, swiping the two cards.

"Come join us" Midori smiled.

"I'll just watch" They harmonized, but then glared at each other.

They made their way over to the small table, sitting down.

"Solitaire confinement" The brunette smiled, holding up four kings, three queen, two jacks, and one ace.

Ekichi hit her head on the table.

"Jeez Tsuna-chan you're really good at this game!" Midori chirped.

The girls showed them their hands, the brunette took two cards from them putting them back in the deck.

"Heh" Tsubaki smiled. Ekichi raised an eyebrow.

"13 bloody hearts" Tsubaki chirped, The perfect and illusionist stiffened at the words bloody heart.

"Tsubaki wins" Midori sighed.

"Tsunayoshi we need to know" hibari stated, causing the girls and the brunette to look at him.

"K-Know what?"

"Who do you love more me or the pineapple"

Mukuro twitched.

"C-can I ask you two something"

"What is it Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro smiled.

"Why do you two fight over me?" Tsuna blinked.

"I refuse to give you up to this man" The two harmonized.

"Wonder who loves Tsuna-chan more?" Tsubaki sighed, but got slapped in the head by Ekichi's shoe.

"Don't try and cause them to fight" Ekichi scolded.

"If you can't chose then we'll convince you" Mukuro smiled.

Mukuro strolled over to the brunette, grabbing his hand.

But before the illusionist could talk, Tsuna started crying.

"Nice going master pineapple!" Tsubaki hissed.

"I didn't do anything! You bitch!"

"What you say!"

Midori and Ekichi kept a hold on Tsubaki.

"I-I s-s-sorry" Tsuna sniffed.

Mukuro and Hibari held out their hand.

"Chose"

The brunette grabbed, both of hands, causing the girls to gasp.

"I love you two both with all my heart. I wouldn't trade you two for anything" Tsuna smiled.

"Guess Tsuna-chan ended up like Ekichi huh?"

Midori nodded.

**Atsuko: Sorry if it's to short!**

**Hibari: *death aura***

**Atsuko: Why the hell are you so pissed?**

**Hibari: I don't like sharing what is mine Herbivore *pulls out tonfas***

**Atsuo: someone help me?**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu please review.**

**Atsuko: HEY DON'T IGNORE ME! *dodges tonfa***


End file.
